It is desirable for containers designed for indoor and outdoor use to be rugged and strong, and in many cases thermally insulated and/or watertight. However, due to these needs, many existing containers for indoor and outdoor use, such as coolers, fish bins or totes, and vertical wheeled bins for trash, yard waste, compost, or recycling, are typically formed as a stiff or rigid one-piece body, which renders this type of container bulky and difficult to store or transport in a vehicle.
A need therefore exists for indoor and outdoor containers which, in addition to being durable, shape-retaining, and thermally insulated and/or watertight as desired, can also be expanded for use and collapsed to a compact state for storage or transport.